Vingt-six touches
by Kyouyimina
Summary: "Je te demande juste de me tenir un peu compagnie. – L." "Lena, je suis occupée, là... T'es pas censée être en cours ? – R." "Je suis censée, oui... Et alors ? – L." "Qu'est-ce que tu fais, au juste ? Tu tues quelqu'un ? – L." Road/Lenalee, 4e partie des Suffoquées (non les précédentes ne sont pas encore sorties, vous n'avez rien manqué).


_[This fanfiction will be soon translated in english for my english-speaker readers. Be patient, please!]_

Bonjour à toutes !

Cet OS fait partie de la série d'UAs Les Suffoquées, dont elle est la quatrième partie. Oui, je publie mes parties dans le désordre, non, ça n'a pas vraiment d'influence au final puisqu'il n'y a pas vraiment de scénario "global" (notez le "pas vraiment"). CES OS SERONT TOUS CENTRÉS SUR ROAD ET LENALEE, AINSI QUE SUR LEUR RELATION. Voilà, j'espère que c'est écrit assez gros.

Pour les questions, je n'ai pas abandonné Potentialité Y, bien que pour être honnête je dois avouer n'avoir pas écrit un mot là-dessus depuis Juillet. Pour ce qui est d'Ex Nihilo, je soigne mon dernier chapitre. Oui, je n'ai pas mis mon journal d'écriture à jour depuis des lustres, sans doute parce que l'été et septembre ont été des mois de non-écriture. J'ai eu quelques soucis personnels, mais maintenant, même si ça n'a pas été, ça va mieux.

Pourquoi avoir écrit celui-ci ? Parce que je voulais une pseudo-innocente Lenalee parlant tranquillement d'assassinats et compagnies avec une Road mafieuse en pleine action illicite.

**Cadre récapitulatif:**

UA = Moderne (XXIe siècle), Lenalee a vingt ans, Road 24.

Situation = Lenalee étudiante s'ennuie en cours et ennuie Road en conséquence.

Road/Lenalee établit = Oui.

Contraintes = Entièrement par textos

**Un ou deux petits warnings parce que behp : Mention d'activités à nature sexuelle et de fétiches (vaguement), de meurtre et torture.**

Celui qui trouvera les deux références planquées dans ce texte auront droit à me proposer un OS pour Les Suffoquées.

En-joie!, comme dirait Antoine Daniel.

* * *

**VINGT-SIX TOUCHES**

.

Je m'ennuie comme un poisson pourri. – L.

Viens-moi en aide je t'en supplie. – L.

Sérieusement, y a rien d'intéressant à faire ici. – L.

Ma douce, c'est pas trop le moment, là... – R.

Oh, allez ! Écoutes-moi juste me plaindre, c'est tout. – L.

Je ne peux pas, ma belle. Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec tes amis ? – R.

Ils sont en cours. Un dans lequel je ne suis pas. Résultat, il m'est impossible d'être avec eux. Pourquoi ça ? – L.

Bon sang, je suis au travail ! Tu n'as pas d'autres personnes avec qui discuter ? – R.

C'est maintenant que tu réalises que non ? Que tu es la seule qui me distraie vraiment ? – L.

Je te demande juste de me tenir un peu compagnie par téléphone interposé... – L.

Lena, je suis occupée, là... T'es pas censée être en cours ? – R.

Je suis censée, oui... En fait on attend toujours que le professeur daigne se ramener. Et alors ? – L.

Je suppose que l'absence de réponse signifie que tu es vraiment, réellement occupée. – L.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais, au juste ? Tu tues quelqu'un ? – L.

LENALEE ! – R.

Eh bien quoi ? – L.

Ne dit pas ça comme ça ! – R.

Pourquoi ? Ça rend ça moins réel ? Si c'est juste une histoire de terminologie... Tu préfère quoi, éliminer ? Réduire au silence ? Game over ? Faire disparaître ? – L.

L'expression du Prince est couper les fils avec quelqu'un. – R.

Ahah, rapport à trancher la gorge, c'est ça ? Couper les cordes vocales de la victime ? C'est assez poétique, en fait. – L.

Le Prince n'a jamais commenté. C'est son choix, c'est tout. – R.

Ah, si c'est le choix du Prince, alors... – L.

Lena... – R.

Oui ? – L.

On a déjà parlé de ça. – R.

Quoi ? Oh non, pitié, faîtes que je n'ai pas commis l'hérésie d'oser manquer de respect à Sa Majesté. – L.

Lena, arrêtes ça ! Tu avais promis de cesser avec ces idioties ! – R.

Eh bien ? Parce que c'est ton patron, et ton pseudo-frère, je suis censée prétendre que c'est un saint ? Ou alors, tu attends de moi que je le traite comme s'il s'agissait de mon référent à moi aussi ? – L.

Je souhaiterais simplement que tu te calmes un peu, avec le sarcasme ! Notre Prince n'est pas responsable si j'ai choisi un tel métier. Il nous protège, au moins ; il nous entoure d'affection. – R.

Et qui donne les ordres ? Le Saint Esprit ? Tu ne me feras pas croire qu'il est blanc comme neige. – L.

Lenalee Lee ! Cesse donc de faire l'idiote ! Tu sais comment nous fonctionnons ! Je t'ai largement exprimé qu'en plus d'avoir choisi une orientation peu légale, je fais partie du cadre dirigeant ! – R.

Le Prince nous laisse une quasi-totale liberté de mouvement, à nous autres Noés ! Nous avons déjà évoqué tous les hommes sous ma commande, ainsi que le fait que tant que mes propres décisions entre en cohésion avec les plans du Prince, je fais ce que je veux ! – R.

Certes. – L.

Précisément la raison pour laquelle je me demandais si tu tuais quelqu'un ou si tu n'en étais qu'au stade de la torture. – L.

MAIS ça ne change rien au fait que Sa Majesté des mouches décomposées m'horripile. Principalement pour tout le temps qu'il te prend. – L.

Il prend soin de nous. Montre-lui un peu de respect, s'il te plaît. – R.

Putain, Road, je le déteste, tu le sais bien. – L.

Oui, ça ne m'avait pas vraiment échappé... Pardonne-moi. – R.

Bien sûr. – L.

Je t'aime. – R.

Je t'aime aussi, ma jolie psychopathe au sourire candide. Même quand tu refuse de discuter avec moi à cause d'une victime que tu es en train d'écorcher. – L.

Lena, non. Ne dis pas ça. – R.

Eh, ne sois pas ridicule. Ce n'est pas parce que je n'en parle pas que ça n'existe pas. – L.

Je ne suis pas une psychopathe, Lena. – R.

Roadie, si. – L.

Non. – R.

Si. – L.

Non. – R.

Si. – L.

NON. – R.

Bien sûr que si. Je t'aime quand même, cruelle enfant. – L.

On en a déjà parlé. – R.

Et j'ai déjà fait valoir mon point de vue. Tu ES sadique, navrée. – L.

Je ne le suis pas. – R.

Tu prends plaisir à la douleur des autres, et plus encore lorsque tu la causes. – L.

Je ne le nie pas. Est-ce que ça fait de moi quelqu'un de sadique ? – R.

Je crains que oui. Mais, ma Road, ça n'a rien d'important. Pour être honnête, je m'en moque. – L.

Même, ça craint, non ? – R.

Euh, vu tes fréquentations... – L.

Mais pour toi ? – R.

Je n'ai jamais rien eu à te reprocher au lit (ni au quotidien) par rapport à ça. – L.

Est-ce que ça veut dire que t'as autre chose à me reprocher au lit ? – R.

Je ne dirai rien, même sous la torture. – L.

Quel type de torture ? – R.

T'aimerais bien savoir, hein ? – L.

* * *

Mademoiselle, s'il n'est certainement pas moral de m'immiscer dans votre vie privée, veuillez noter que votre insistance à parler 'en direct' avec notre amie commune tend à impacter de façon négative sur son travail, notamment en raison du manque d'attention qu'elle prête à sa tâche. Il nous serait agréable que vous ne limitiez vos échanges. Mes amitiés. – W.

* * *

Road. Qui est W. ? – L.

Bordel, est-ce que Wisely vient de t'envoyer un mot ? – R.

Ah, c'est donc le Cinquième, c'est ça ? Oui, en me priant de cesser de te harceler. – L.

Je vais le tuer. – R.

J'en doute. – L.

Je vais le faire. – R.

Vraiment ? Tu ne le feras pas. Je ne te demande pas de le faire, d'ailleurs. – L.

Je ne veux pas qu'il ait de contact avec toi. Je refuse qu'il initie une approche, qu'il s'infiltre dans ma vie privée. – R.

Pourquoi, tu as honte de la gentille petite fleur inoffensive que tu garde chez toi ? – L.

Toi, inoffensive ? Ahah. – R.

Plus sérieusement, les Noés sont réellement dangereux. Oui, j'ai peur pour toi. Et oui, je n'ai pas envie qu'ils ne gâchent ta vie ou n'entrave tes choix. – R.

C'est dramatiquement mignon. – L.

Tu irais donc menacer Wisely juste pour ça ? – L.

Je le TUERAI s'il tente de t'approcher de nouveau. – R.

Définitivement tragiquement mignon. – L.

Pourquoi tragique ? – R.

Je déclenche apparemment des pulsions malsaines chez toi, et j'adore ça. Voilà qui est tragique. – L.

Tu en déclenches tout le temps. J'ai envie de te garder pour moi dans une prison en verre et d'éventrer quiconque tente de t'approcher. – R.

Arrêtes ou je vais m'écrier à quel point je trouve ça chou au milieu de l'amphithéâtre. – L.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? – L.

Euh, es-tu sûre de vouloir savoir ? – R.

Eh, plutôt, oui. – L.

Je cloue quelqu'un contre un mur. – R.

Hm, combien ? – L.

Sept. – R.

Et il est toujours conscient ? Impressionnant. – L.

Manipulatrice. Tu as raison, c'est un il. – R.

Et oui, c'est vrai qu'il est résistant. Sept clous et toujours pas évanouit, c'est une belle performance – R.

Surtout que tes « clous » sont plutôt des saloperies de pieux à en trucider un vampire. – L.

Hum, à ce propos... – R.

Non. – L.

Très bien... Je n'en dirais pas plus. – R.

Tu fais bien. – L.

Et ce ne sont pas des pieux. – R.

Je m'interroge sur l'emploi du verbe clouer, alors. Tu les bougette ? – L.

… – R.

Admets-le, c'était drôle. – L.

Ça l'était. J'avoue, j'ai ris. – R.

N'empêche que c'était une plaisanterie stupide. – R.

J'adore ces bougies. Terriblement romantique quand tu les allumes pour nous. – L.

Tellement romantique qu'on dirait que tu as changé d'avis et que tu veux me torturer, maintenant. – L.

La torture te sera toujours douce, ma Lena. – R.

Et je la réclamerai toujours, ma Road. – L.

* * *

D'ailleurs je sais bien quel genre de torture tu me destines... – L.

QUOI ? LENALEE MA CHÉRIE DE QUOI PARLES-TU ? – K.

Oups, navrée, ce texto ne t'étais pas destiné, grand frère. – L.

* * *

J'ai peut-être fait une gaffe. – L.

Komui vient de m'appeler. T'as fait une gaffe. – R.

Ouais. – L.

* * *

Grand frère, ma vie sexuelle ne te regarde pas. – L.

* * *

J'aimerais bien savoir comment tu as accomplit ce miracle, mais ton frère a brutalement cessé de me harceler. PIRE, il s'est excusé... – R.

Apparemment, il n'aime pas trop que je l'oblige à m'imaginer nue, très affairée avec quelqu'un. – L.

Comme tous les frères, je suppose. – R.

Ah!, les tiens sont un peu bizarres quand même... – L.

MES FRÈRES NE SONT PAS BIZARRES. – R.

Juste un peu dérangés. – R.

Ne parlons pas de ces cinglés qui m'envoient des messages n'importe quand. Je déteste être ennuyée par leurs conneries, Road, sérieusement. Et j'aimerai beaucoup savoir par quel moyen ils se sont procuré mon numéro. – L.

Pardon. – R.

Est-ce que c'était une question ? – L.

Non, une marque polie d'incrédulité. – R.

Ah. – L.

Je te demanderai rien. Ces semblants de harcèlement vont juste être brutalement et inexplicablement stoppées. – R.

Ah, très bien. – L.

Merci. – L.

De rien. Je commence à comprendre. – R.

Comprendre quoi ? – L.

Ton animosité envers le Prince et mes frères. – R.

Vous avez tous une sacrée araignée au plafond, êtes de sacrés tueurs en série que la torture et l'assassinat amuse. Mon ''animosité'' n'a rien de surprenant. – L.

Et moi ? – R.

Tu es comprise dans le lot, mais tu es MA folle meurtrière. – L.

D'ailleurs, il est toujours en vie ? Ta victime ? – L.

Oui. Quoique baignant dans son sang. – R.

Ramènes-en un peu. – L.

Je te demande pardon ?! – R.

Hum hum. – L.

Mais pourquoi diable faire ? – R.

Tu aimerais savoir, hein ? Surprise. – L.

Tu ne vas pas... – R.

Surprise, j'ai dis. – L.

C'est du sang, pas de l'huile. – R.

Avoue que ça t'excite. – L.

Certes, mais j'ai moyennement envie de t'assassiner malencontreusement au passage, en excitant mes instincts les plus bas, qui ne s'arrêtent pas je le rappelle aux pulsions sexuelles. – R.

Ça n'arrivera pas. Aie confiance en moi. – L.

Combien de litres ? – R.

J'veux remplir la baignoire. – L.

Il aura jamais assez de sang pour ça. – R.

Et alors ? Je veux remplir la baignoire, je te dis. – L.

Il me faudrait quelques dommages collatéraux de plus pour cela, ma douce. – R.

Je suis sûre que tu as de la matière première cachée dans tes tiroirs. – L.

Tu veux dire des futurs cadavres dans mes cellules ? – R.

J'espère pour toi que personne ne lira ces mots... – L.

Tout ce que je fais par amour... C'est entendu. – R.

À ce soir, ma Road~ – L.

À ce soir, ma Lena. – R.


End file.
